Reflection
by Shadow Wisher
Summary: Verses of the Chant of Light reflect easily upon some of his adventures, as Inquisitor Absolom Trevelyan takes some time to collect his thoughts and his renewed faith. M!TrevelyanxCassandra, mention of F!AdaarxBull


So... while trying to write my own novelization of this wonderful game of Inquisition, I decided I needed to do... I guess a test run? This takes place near end game, the Winter Palace had just concluded, and gives slight insight to my plans for my story. in other words, Spoilers if anyone cares.

This is Absolom Trevelyan, a Mage, my Inquisitor. there is mention of another one of my Characters, Mare Adaar, but it is only a mention, and I might do her own little story as well.

Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

><p>Reflection<p>

Normally when I needed time alone, I would hide within my quarters. Other times, upon finding a study underneath the main hall I would hide in there. That study was where I made sketches for everyone's armor, especially after Cassandra had taken a bad hit, one that took her a few weeks to recover from. Although I believe part of that was because Haven had been under attack, and during their retreat they were always on the move.

However, being in my quarters the advisers always found me, and the study was no longer a secret, often used by Mare or Dorian, or even Vivienne when she decided to bare the cobwebs that had yet to vanish, so I had to locate a new hideaway.

It was how I came to spend time in the loft of the Armory, where Cassandra slept and studied when she wasn't destroy dummies. I smile weakly at Cullen complaining that they were going through more dummies with her then any of the other soldiers. I merely teased him, saying the soldiers should be aspiring to be as strong and tough as Cassandra.

I was flipping through her books detailing the Chant of Light, and ones that had verses stricken from what is often recited, jotting down phrases that stuck to me, such as _In Hushed Whispers_, _In Your Heart Shall Burn_, and _Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts_. In their original context they meant one thing, but alone, they could mean and whole other thing. _Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts_ in context spoke of the Archdemons, however I pinned the phrase to the adventure that was the Winter Palace.

Truly, what we uncovered was wicked in many ways.

Yet as I read the verses, I felt a strange comfort. It had been years since I sat down and read any of the Chant, or took part in the services of a Chantry. We did have one in the circle, but my life had taken a dark turn, and not by my doing. I have had a renewal of faith, which was caused by Cassandra's own faith. To see her unwavering, to be so dedicated, even when life pushed the strain far. She had lost her family, her closest friends, I could see why she was so hesitant early on.

That, and she had also recently lost a good friend, a fact I blurted out in a heated moment when she questioned the vision we had seen at the temple. I've watched as she gain new friends, my influence perhaps, within those I consider my inner circle. She had been wary of Cole, but now takes to him like an older sister. She gets along with Iron Bull, despite his consent flirting and obvious desire, truly with how often she shot him down he kept on teasing. Although the recent banter we had startled me.

Only because he managed to get Cassandra to turn beat red. I chuckle at the memory. Although Cassandra told me she recently walked in on Bull and Mare, apparently the event had scarred both Cullen and Josephine.

Iron Bull, naked on the bed for the world to see.

Cassandra merely said that it was an image that would likely not disappear for a time, and she proceeded to spend the rest of the day with me as I had to drain my mana to keep from getting ill. Something I had learned several months before my Harrowing.

Penning down the phrase _Wrath of Heaven_, I reflect on my journey. Varric saying that the shit that happened with me was crazy, even said if he hadn't been there he wouldn't believe it. I still don't believe half of what I have done. I survived an explosion that leveled a mountain top, ceased the Mage-Templar war, traveled through time, survived dropping a mountain on me, stopped a demon army.

"Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls." I read. "well, that's a good one too." I added as I wrote down _Here Lies the Abyss_, it made me think of the trip into the Raw Fade.

I recalled that event quite well. Cassandra was in denial of her feelings of me at the time, just days prior to our attack on Adamant she said she had noticed the flirting, which had me pause to realize that a lot of how I started our conversations with flirting. I had not even regarded it at the time, although I myself was coming around to realizing I had reasons to live. I had asked if she truly wanted someone to court her, to which she immediately said no, then left in a rush. When it became apparent we were in the Raw Fade, the first thing Cassandra had done was grab my arm and laced our fingers together. I don't think it even registered in her brain. I eventually got her to let go of me, telling her I needed her to be strong, and to focus on the people with us, not our surroundings.

She still remained close when we were fighting the fears.

I am startled from my thoughts as a tray was set on the table I sat at, and a bowl placed before me. I look up to see Cassandra standing there, with a pot of soup resting on the tray as she ladled out some into the bowl.

"You haven't eaten today, have you?" she asked as I closed the book and ink pot before taking the bowl.

"Probably not, I don't know." I reply. How long have I been up here, I wondered to myself.

"You do realize that everyone has been looking for you." she said as she sat across from me, "They asked if I knew your whereabouts, I told them no, even though I did."

"I appreciated it." I reply, it told me that she must have come up here at one point to read or rest, but saw me and left me alone. She could read me quite well these days. "I need a break."

"I know."

We ate in silence, enjoying each others presence. After we had left the Fade we had spoken again, she claimed she wanted the Ideal Romance, and did not think I could be the man she wanted because I was the Inquisitor. Poems read by candle light, flowers, it was a small wonder to see the more vulnerable side of Cassandra. She wanted someone to hold her, yet still appear as the strong woman she was. However this softer Cassandra as seeped into everyone, although she and Varric still butted heads, she now knew why he kept Hawke hidden, and with the knowledge that she read his books, they found a common ground. They would always be the odd couple, but it was good to see that she no longer wanted to kill him.

I let my gaze settle upon Cassandra, who was flipping through one of her many books while she ate. Truly the only thing missing with our candlelight dinner was some nice wine. That she left herself unguarded when she knew it was just the two of us was nice. It was a trust I had not felt myself in my entire life.

I only pray it does not shatter.

I glance out the window and see that dusk has indeed settled. I had spend the entire day here, undisturbed. While I felt somewhat better, the burden I carried was crushing me. I sighed softly then stand up. The movement caught Cassandra's eye, and she looked up at me.

"Are you leaving, Absolom?" she asked, as the book came to rest in her lap.

"Maybe." I reply, walking toward the staircase. I heard her chair move as she stood up, and stopped moving when I felt her hand on my arm.

"They see you, and you won't get any sleep tonight." she said, "Stay, and you can get the rest you need." I turn slightly and gaze at her. She had a point, although deep within her brown eyes I could see a small flame of desire. I offer a small smile, then turned to I could kiss her.

It was not long ago that Mother Giselle had been talking to Cassandra, who is now a candidate for the Sunburst throne. I had nearly left Cassandra's side when she seemed to regard the idea as her new path in life, but it was her who told me to enjoy the time we have, and not to look to far forward. They were only tossing her name about, nothing was concrete yet.

She returned my kiss in earnest, then took my hands and lead me up to the next level where her bedroll was.

A Spirit of Faith had touched her mind when she became a Seeker. Solas believes the same Spirit has been keeping me alive in all my attempts to kill myself, whether it was on purpose or not. While I was not certain it was trying to play matchmaker, I did not overly care. That Spirit helped me find a reason to live.

And that reason, was Cassandra. If she became Divine, I would still be there if she needed a shoulder to rest on, or someone to vent to. We do not know what the future entails, but for now, I had her in my arms, and that was enough

* * *

><p>Again, let me know what you think, hopefully my writing isn't too terrible, it's been a while since I got anything on paper.<p>

Flameshield


End file.
